Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 3
Willkommen zurück ihr Soldaten :D Seit dem letzten Part ist nun also ein Monat vergangen… Was? Nein, kein realer Monat. Im Spiel verdammt, lest doch mal richtig :D Auf jeden Fall will ich nich mehr reden als nötig, nur, dass es heute nach Banora geht und wir Midgar mal etwas näher sehen. Hallo, Asiate thumb|Ich hasse ihn... Auf jeden Fall sollen wir zu Lazard gehen. Zumindest geht Zack allein dorthin. Wir bekommen nun auch direkt den Auftrag, uns nach Banora zu begeben. Es ist Genesis‘ Heimat und naja… Wir lernen Tseng kennen. Er ist ein Turk und ein Asiate. Ich hab ja eigentlich rein gar nix gegen Asiaten, aber Tseng ist da ne Ausnahme… Er wird auch sogleich der DBW-Matrix hinzugefügt. Naaa toll, wir werden ihn also noch öfter sehen. Aufgrund meiner Spielerfahrung kann ich sagen, dass er mich i.wie mag… Sein Gesicht war meiner Meinung nach viel zu oft auf dem Display. Ring, ring, Telefon! Kunsel hat uns ne Mail geschickt. Lest sie auch gleich oder halt nicht. Verlasst den Raum und schaut nochmal in die Versorgungskapsel, um eine Blitz-Materia zu erhalten. Legt sie am besten auch gleich an, sie wird noch sehr von Nutzen sein. Lauft nun zum Speicherpunkt und es wurden neue Missionen freigeschaltet. Es ist eure Sache, ob ihr sie macht, aber es ist zu empfehlen. Besonders Mission 8-1-1 ist hilfreich, da ihr somit Ifrit der DBW-Matrix hinzufügen könnt. Ifrits Purgatorium hilft manchmal nämlich richtig gut aus der Patsche und sieht auch noch cool aus. Allerdings kommt es relativ selten vor, dass Esper in der DBW erscheinen, aber auf Glück darf man ja hoffen. Habt ihr irgendwann keine Lust mehr, dann speichert und betretet die SOLDAT-Etage. Shopping-Tour in Midgar! Okay... Vllt. auch nicht... left|356px|Midgar Wir treffen sofort auf Kunsel, aber er erwähnte ja bereits, dass er auf uns wartet. Also tun wir ihm nen Gefallen und gehen zu Sektor 8. Nun können wir uns hier ein wenig umschauen, die perfekte Gelegenheit für ein paar Quasseleien. Blickt geradeaus und ihr seht nen Speicherpunkt. Den könnt ihr ja gleich auch noch benutzen, lauft erst einmal nach rechts und leistet den drei Damen Gesellschaft. Jede von ihnen hat einen anderen Rang-1-SOLDAT ins Herz geschlossen. Die Sephe-Fandame bezeichnet Zack nur als Zweite-Wahl-SOLDAT… Tzzzz, Dumme Apfelsine… Redet nach dem erniedrigenden Gespräch nochmal mit der Genesis-Fanbürokratin, um dem Genesis-Fanklub beizutreten. Überfliegt die Mail und redet nun noch mit der Angeal-Fanfrau. Tretet nun auch Angeals Fanklub bei und werdet ein „Waldläufer“. Nun könnt ihr auch noch diese Mail überfliegen. Betretet jetzt die LOVELESS-Chaussee und lauft in die Gasse, welche sich weiter geradeaus befindet. Redet mit der Frau, die hinter der Mülltonne steht und trete noch einem Fanklub bei. Lest nun noch die Mail. Links neben der Gasse steht ja ein Auto… Nein, ihr sollt es nich knacken und stehlen O.o Ihr erhaltet in der Nähe nur noch eine Mail. Mensch, wie kriminell denkt ihr denn? O.o Bevor es wieder zum Brunnenplatz geht, biegt links ab und redet mit dem Kommandanten, der nicht gerade gut auf SOLDAT zu sprechen ist. Jetzt könnt ihr auch zum eben besagten Speicherpunkt gehen :) Ihr seht, dass euer Missionskatalog wieder erweitert wurde. Erledigt die Missionen 1-2-1 bis 1-2-6 um ein wichtiges Item, nämlich „Der Handwerker“ zu erhalten (natürlich kriegt ihr das nur, wenn ihr wieder mit dem spottenden Kommandanten redet). Ihr braucht es noch im späteren Verlauf. Mehr gibt es hier erst einmal nicht zu tun, also geht zurück ins Shinra-Hauptquartier und schaut nach rechts. Ihr werdet eine Frau im Anzug sehen. Sprecht sie an und kippt den Heiltrank runter. Denn dann seid ihr im Schutzengel-Zustand, sehr nützlich, falls ihr mal Probleme haben solltet. Ihr wisst ja, dass ihr dann beruhigt sterben könnt, nur bitte nur einmal… Lauft jetzt die Treppen hoch und nutzt den Fahrstuhl, um auf die SOLDAT-Etage zu gelangen. Kunsel meint, wir sollen zum Besprechungsraum gehen, aber ehrlich… Das kann man noch um ein bisschen verschieben. Sagt dennoch, dass ihr schon unterwegs seid und begebt euch nun ins Materia-Labor (die rote Tür da). Sprecht mit allen Forschern und verzieht euch wieder. Wenn ihr zum Speicherpunkt geht, seht ihr, dass sich der Missionskatalog erneut erweitert hat. Nimmt ja kein Ende hier… Macht nun die Missionen 8-2-1 bis 8-2-6 oder verschiebt es. Es ist eure Sache, aber diejenigen, die es jetzt tun… Da habe ich was für euch. Denn, wenn ihr die Missionen beendet habt, dann geht zurück zum Labor. Sprecht nun mit dem Forscher, dem ihr quasi gegenübersteht und überreicht ihm die Makonite. thumb|288px|"Äh, nein, danke!" - Der Blick is einfach cool :D Ist alles erledigt, so geht zum Besprechungsraum (die gelbe Tür). Dort müsst ihr nun noch Tseng anlabern und ab nach Banora! Immer diese Krabbler >.< Zack checkt natürlich jetzt erstmal, wo wir sind… Ja, Zack, in Angeals Heimat du Vollpfosten! Naja, genug geschimpft. Plättet die kleinen Repliken und sobald ihr ein paar Schritte gelaufen seid, erhaltet ihr eine Mail von Kunsel. Ignoriert sie mehr oder weniger und geht weiter. Speichert noch und dann könnt ihr zum Viech gehen, das vorm Haus steht. It‘s Showtime! Und schon erfahren wir mehr über die Repliken. Naja, zurück zum Wesentlichen. Ihr seht ja das Tor neben der kaputten Wachspinne oder? Gut, lauft dorthin und sackt die X-Potion ein. Nähert ihr euch nochmal der Wachspinne, dann… Naja, hofft zumindest, dass das Viech nich wieder aufsteht O.o Tseng pfeift uns Gott sei Dank zurück und wir betreten nun besser Banora. Schon können wir uns eine neue Szene ansehen. Lauscht den Worten und folgt Tsengs Befehl. Wir sollen nun also Angeals Haus finden. Bevor ihr euch ins Dorf macht, schaut nochmal links neben Tseng, denn so könnt ihr noch ne Hi-Potion abstauben. Mako über Mako thumb|left|Die liebe Mutter... Die Überschrift ist Programm (nun ja, mehr oder weniger). Blickt nach links und ihr seht so was komisches, was dem Fuß eines Speicherpunktes ähnelt. Berührt es und merkt es euch. Rechts neben dem Haus ist übrigens noch ein Allheilmittel. Wollt ihr ins Haus, dann kämpft mal schön. Geht jetzt zum Brunnen, da dort ein weiterer Mako-Punkt ist. Noch einen findet ihr neben dem Holz, keine 2 Meter weiter. Speichert noch eben und betretet dann das Haus links neben dem Speicherpunkt. Labert also mit Angeals Mutter… Muss Angeal das denn auch überall rumerzählen? Grrr…. Noch ein Grund mehr, ihn zu hassen… Seht zu, dass ihr die Szene zuende seht und klaut der armen alten Frau noch die letzten 5 Gil aus der Schatztruhe. Verlasst das Haus wieder und killt die Repliken. Quatscht noch mit Tseng und lauft geradeaus. Den nächsten Mako-Punkt dürftet ihr nicht übersehen. Biegt rechts ein und krallt euch die Hi-Potion. Nun könnt ihr weiter auf die Klippe stapfen (vergesst aber nicht Lazards Mail). Haltet euch links und öffnet die Truhe, um einen MP-Verstärker zu erhalten. Der letzte Mako-Punkt ist neben dem Stein. Aus dieser Perspektive sehen wir auch wunderbar die beiden Truhen unten. Aber keine Sorge, da kommen wir gleich noch hin. Geht lieber weiter zu Tseng. Düm, düm, düm, düm, düm, düm, düm, düm, Genesiiiis! Ich hab eindeutig zu oft One-Winged Angel gehört :D Aber echt... Wer braucht denn immer Sephe? :D Nun ja, Spaß beiseite... Geeeenau, macht direkt das Glas kaputt. Und jetzt habt ihr den Salat und dürft kämpfen… Allerdings ist nix leichter als das. Theoretisch gesehen könnt ihr Tseng nun folgen, aber das kann warten. Lauft stattdessen oben den Weg entlang, um an dessen Ende 500 Gil zu finden. Jetzt könnt ihr dem Turk folgen. Unten angekommen müsst ihr wieder einen Kampf bestreiten (in welchem ich 2 Stufen aufgestiegen bin). Lauft schräg nach links und sammelt das Elixier ein. Geht in die kleine „Abstellkammer“ und ihr erblickt sogleich noch eine Truhe, welche ein Allheilmittel beinhaltet. Mann, haben die altmodische Computer… Nun ja, egal, speichert und geht dann weiter. thumb|242px|Gene Immer dieser Welpe… Langsam nervts, kapiert das endlich mal! Nun ja, man sieht ne Replik und wartet… Gleich kommts… Es wird lustig :D Hahahahhaha, Tseng brennt :D Jetzt weiß ich, wieso ich das Spiel so liebe :D Und siehe da: Angeal ist seit langem mal wieder aufgetaucht. Anscheinend ist er wieder auf unserer Seite… Oder? Wenn ihr wollt, dann speichert nochmal und geht weiter. Hey… Wieso lebt Tseng noch? Hätte der nich zu Asche verbrutzeln können? :( Naja, ein Luftangriff wird das Dorf anscheinend ausradieren… Ihr verlasst automatisch die Fabrik. Schaut nach rechts und sammelt das Bronzearmband ein. Geht dann noch um die Fabrik herum und schnappt euch die X-Potion. Wenn ihr jetzt das Gebiet verlassen wollt, werdet ihr von Tseng angerufen. Und jetzt heißt es… Spiel spielen! *yeeeey* Okay, nein, nich lustig oder freudig… Eher nervig, aber leicht. Wir müssen die Geschosse abwehren. Das hat Zack auch schonmal bei nem Geschoss der Wachspinne gemacht, erinnert ihr euch? Ist ja nicht gerade lange her. Schlagt mit Datei:X-Knopf.png zu und achtet auf das Geschoss. Tseng rät, dass wir uns am Zündungsgeräusch und der Farbe orientieren sollen. Ich hab mich eigentlich immer nur auf die Farbe konzentriert. Ihr schafft das schon ;) Je nachdem, wie viele Geschosse ihr zerschlagt, bekommt ihr gleich mehr Zeit, um alles zu erkunden und die Mako-Punkte abzulaufen. Schließlich könnt ihr so einige Utensilien schnappen. Ich persönlich habe 9 Geschosse erwischt… Somit habe ich nun 50 Sekunden Zeit alle Mako-Punkte abzulaufen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gemerkt, wo die waren. Als Belohnung winken dann folgende Utensilien: *Äther, Soma, X-Potion, Elixier, Phönixfeder thumb|292px|Auf ihn! 50 Sekunden sind zwar knapp, aber gerade noch zu schaffen. Speichert nun und betretet Angeals Haus, um festzustellen, dass Gillian tot ist… Und schon landet Angeal aufm Boden :D Dass der sich das gefallen lässt… Aber das beweist mal wieder, das Zack gar nich so schwach is. Genau, bring dich um! Ach Mann, Gene macht alles kaputt. Er dichtet wieder ein wenig und egal, wie oft Zack ruft, er hält sie nicht. Stattdessen beschwört er eine Esper, mit welcher wir uns jetzt rumprügeln dürfen. thumb|332px|Genesis' Flügel Schaut euch nun doch diese tolle Szene an, mit dieser tollen Grafik. Und jetzt werdet ihr auch vielleicht diese Abschnittsüberschrift verstehen… Wie es weitergeht, sehr ihr dann im nächsten Part, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern